The Disney Villains' Children
by Meowth22
Summary: A series of one-shots where the children of the Disney Villains grow up in the setting of their parents' film. Will be trying to take a different look at the villain and sometimes the hero. Inspired by the DCOM, Descendants.
1. Queen Grimhilde's Daughter

Once upon a time, in a German kingdom during the Middle Ages, there lived a king and a princess. A beautiful princess named Snow White.

But, all was not well as the Queen had just passed, leaving a mourning husband and a young daughter without a mother.

To get his daughter a mother (and to comfort his own broken heart), the king sought out a bride among the daughters of his noblemen.

Of all the ladies, one stuck out to him: Grimhilde.

Grimhilde's father eagerly accepted the king's proposal as he had trained Grimhilde all her life to make a politically advantageous marriage, though this left the young woman with serious self-esteem issues.

Initially, the marriage started off marvelously, with Grimhilde even getting along famously with her new stepdaughter. This only increased when news came that the new Queen was with child.

The Queen gave birth to a healthy baby girl named Evelyn. Snow White was ecstatic to have a baby sister, and the King was overjoyed.

But, the happiness was short-lived as soon after, the king became ill and died.

Both the Queen and Snow White were inconsolable in their grief, but soon, Snow White began to be concerned about another matter: in her grief, Grimhilde had been neglecting Evelyn.

When she broached this with her stepmother, the Queen was enraged at the implication and turned cold towards Snow White.

During her grief, the Queen began to delve deeper and deeper into dark magic, resulting in her purchasing several potions and a magic mirror, which contained a spirit that would give honest answers to whomever was its master. Her low self-esteem resulted in her asking it, who was the fairest in the kingdom.

The spirit answered that it was Snow White, which threw the Queen into a rage, which she hid from her stepdaughter, despite beginning to loathe her out of envy.

She felt her position threatened even more, when she heard reports that Snow White had taken to nurturing her little sister in her absence.

She confronted them, but when she tried to pick Evelyn up, she began crying, and could only be soothed when Snow White took her back into her arms.

The Queen, envious of her stepdaughter's beauty and relationship with Evelyn, decided to force her to become a scullery maid. After all, who could see beauty behind such filthy rags?

Snow White was stunned by her stepmother's sudden cold disposition and began to question her mental well-being, but, worried for Evelyn's safety, she decided to obey her orders, cleaning the castle while Grimhilde tried her best to connect with her baby.

Prince Florian, the youngest son of the king of a neighboring kingdom, came to visit the court. It was expected that he would propose a marriage to the Queen in order to become king, but, instead, he requested Snow White's hand in marriage, having met her earlier and being charmed by her beauty.

That was the last straw for the Queen. She ordered a hunter to take Snow White into the forest and kill her, bringing back her heart as proof of the deed.

But, the hunter could not bring himself to kill the innocent princess, so he broke down and confessed to her that the Queen wanted her dead.

Snow White was hit with a mix of emotions at the revelation. Shock that her stepmother had sunk to such madness. Worry for her own life. And terror that Evelyn's life could be in danger.

She wanted to go back to get her sister, but, as the Queen was the ultimate authority in the kingdom, she knew it would accomplish nothing but her own death.

She ran away deep into the forest, where she found a cabin, where seven dwarves lived. She agreed to cook and clean for them in exchange for being given shelter.

Meanwhile, the hunter returned to the Queen and delivered to her a heart that he claimed belonged to Snow White, but really belonged to a pig.

Grimhilde was satisfied. Now, with Snow White out of the way, she was the most beautiful in the land. Now, she would have her daughter, her kingdom, and the prince all to herself.

Unknown to her, the hunter, fearing his deception would soon be discovered, met with Florian, and told him of the Queen's evil deeds. The prince and hunter organized a mob to storm the castle and overthrow the wicked ruler.

Grimhilde brought the heart to the mirror only to be informed that it was the heart of a pig, not Snow White. She was infuriated at being tricked, but before she could order retaliation on the hunter, she heard the castle being stormed.

In a panic, she swallowed a potion that would change her appearance, so that she could hide. But, to her horror, the potion took away her beauty and left her a hideous old hag.

The mob, having overpowered the castle guards, stormed the dungeon where they only found an old woman, who explained that she was a prisoner, and that the Queen was tormenting her personally, when she heard the battle, so she fled.

They believed her story, so they left her alone, leaving Grimhilde in her misery. Her throne was lost to her now, and with it, her beauty and her daughter.

Little Evelyn would never recognize her, and even if she did manage to regain her original form, she'd only be executed.

Her sadness as she thought up a target to divert the blame on. This was all Snow White's fault and she would pay for it.

Gathering up her remaining potions, she left the castle in a hurry, until she came across an empty hut to hatch her plans for vengeance in.

Prince Florian had taken the castle and recovered Princess Evelyn, but the Queen managed to escape, and he still needed to find Snow White. He tasked the hunter to escort him through the forest to look for her.

In the hut, Grimhilde made a poisonous brew before dropping an apple in, which turned it into a poisoned apple, that would send anyone who ate it into a coma. Snow White, assumed to be dead, would then be buried alive. A fitting punishment for her, the madwoman thought.

She ventured out into the woods, carrying the apple in a basket, in search of Snow White, when she ran into Florian and the hunter. Both men looked surprised at such an elderly woman walking in the woods alone and questioned her on her reasons for being there.

Grimhilde claimed that she was looking for the Queen to help capture her.

The hunter took hold of her basket and found the apple. Sensing dark magic from the apple, he threw it onto the forest floor. A squirrel came by, took a bite out of the apple, and fell into a coma.

The hunter accused the hag of being a witch, threatening her with death if she did not confess everything.

Her plan ruined, Grimhilde broke down, confessing that she was the Queen.

Florian and the hunter scoffed at her claim, until she continued, detailing her work with dark magic, including the potion that she used to change her appearance and how she made the apple she planned to kill Snow White with, before showing them her royal medallion, proof of her identity.

Now convinced of her identity, Florian expressed disgust at her for planning to murder her own stepdaughter, before taking her back to the castle, where she was placed in irons.

Florian and the hunter then set back out through the forest, until they came across the dwarves' cabin, where they found Snow White cleaning.

She was surprised to see the prince and hunter there together. She was informed that her stepmother had been overthrown, her sister was safe, and it was now safe to return to the castle.

After a sad farewell to her dwarven friends, Snow White returned to the castle with Florian and the hunter.

She was overjoyed to be able to hold her baby sister in her arms once again, and Evelyn was equally happy to see her back, but, the impending fate of her stepmother still gnawed at her mind.

She decided to finally confront Grimhilde in the dungeon, and was shocked by her new elderly appearance. Grimhilde only spat venom at her stepdaughter, cursing her for her beauty.

Snow White was baffled by how a such a sweet woman could have turned into such a vicious, vindictive monster. She pointed out that, if Grimhilde was jealous of someone else's beauty, then why would she take her own? Grimhilde's only reaction was to struggle against her chains and scream in rage until Snow White left the room.

Grimhilde was stripped of her royal status, disowned by her family, put on trial for witchcraft, and sentenced to hang till death.

As the wretched hag was brought onto the scaffold, her thoughts were all ill wishes on Snow White and her prince, cursing them both for taking her daughter and kingdom.

Grimhilde was hung in front of a crowd of peasants, who glared at 'the Evil Queen,' the name that history will record her by.

With Snow White back at her castle, Prince Florian requested her hand in marriage, which she agreed to.

Years later…

Queen Snow White smiled as she watched her little sister 5-year old Evelyn play in the courtyard with her and King Florian's 3-year old daughter, Rose.

She was happy her sister was growing up a happy child. Due to her mother's hanging during her infancy, Snow White was the only maternal figure Evelyn remembered, with Florian serving as a father figure to her. And Evelyn was doing great as a 'big sister' herself as Rose adored her.

Snow White was very protective of her little sister as she worried about her being the Evil Queen's daughter hanging over her life, though no one was foolish enough to mock Evelyn in front of her.

Years later…

King Florian and Queen Snow White were sitting, watching over a delightful party.

In front of them, the partiers were dancing, including Evelyn and Rose, who had both grown up into beautiful, kind young women. Snow White looked on proudly at her sister and daughter.

As for Evelyn, by then, she had long since come to terms with her mother's actions. Though it confused her what could cause someone to attempt harm on someone as kind as her older sister, she had gotten through it with the aid of her loving big sister.


	2. Captain Hook's Son

Once upon a time, in late 1600s England, it was the midst of the Golden Age of Piracy.

During the War of the Spanish Succession, Captain James Hook served as a privateer for England and became known for his honorable conduct to the Spanish galleons he captured, but was left without a job when the war ended, so he turned to piracy.

Until one day, his ship, the Jolly Roger, disappeared with Captain Hook and his entire crew with it.

Back in London, Captain Hook had a son, Harry, who grew up amazed at his father's exploits, and decided to head off to the Caribbean to become a famous pirate like him, preying upon any English or French ship that crossed his path.

Harry, a sadistic bully in his younger years, quickly developed a reputation for cruelty towards the crews he took prisoner, torturing them until they gave up all their valuables onboard.

And, after several close calls in attacks by pirate hunters, Harry turned his cruelty towards his own crew, punishing any hint of defiance brutally.

His crew eventually tired of him, so they staged a mutiny, voting him out of his position as captain and replacing him with his first mate. They put Harry into a sloop and set him off to sea.9o him, the son of Captain Hook!

He eventually found land, an uninhabited island, where he hunted for food for weeks until, one day, an English ship came to the island to collect water.

Harry saw this as his chance off the island, so he approached the crew, asking to join them, only to be recognized as Harry Hook, one of the most feared and hated pirates in the Caribbean, so they arrested him.

They took Hook to Jamaica, where he was put in prison until his trial for piracy, where he acted defiantly towards the court, showing no remorse for his career as a pirate. He was sentenced to hang till dead.

After Harry was hung, his body was placed in a gibbet to serve as a warning to those wishing to become pirates. Though, it quickly became a sort of tourist attraction for those that wanted to see what became of the son of Captain Hook.


	3. Maleficent Reborn

Once upon a time, in the British Isles in the 1300s, King Stefan and Queen Leah were celebrating the return of their daughter, Princess Aurora, and her marriage to Prince Philip, the son of King Hubert, the ruler of a neighboring kingdom.

Prince Philip, with the aid of the good fairies, Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather, slew the evil fairy, Maleficent, and ended the curse by giving the sleeping Aurora True Love's Kiss.

But, in Hell, Satan looked down before him at Maleficent's weakened spirit. His most powerful servant on Earth had been wounded by a sword empowered by the spells of three good fairies, which resulted in the strike weakening her spirit, even after her death.

Maleficent was furious. All those years were for nothing, and now, she was in Hell. And Diablo, her dear pet… But, she held her tongue in her master's presence.

Satan pondered what to do with her. She was powerless now, but she had been useful in the past. Perhaps, give her another chance? He wasn't sure.

The king of Hell told Maleficent that she should stay in his domain and rest up to regain her strength.

Soon, Philip and Aurora had their first child: a daughter that they named Joan.

This gave Satan an idea. Maleficent had been recuperating in Hell and he feared that, if she got back to her full power, she would make a bid to take over. But, this plan would keep her out of Hell for years and by the time she got back, she would be too weak to ever threaten his position.

Satan brought Maleficent to him and told her he was going to give her another chance on Earth: possess Aurora's baby girl, then grow up to take over the kingdom, so that she could have her revenge.

Maleficent considered the plan. The thought of being stuck in a human body disgusted her, but the thought of seeing Aurora and Philip's heartbreak when revealing that they had raised the Empress of all Evil as their daughter would be worth it. Then, there would be the matter of the royal couple having sons in the future, which would ruin the succession part of the plan, but she decided that if any are born, she would see to it, with his powers, that none of them survive infancy.

And then, there was the kingdom to consider. She would play the part of the perfect princess, if only to make the eventual looks of betrayal and horror on the faces of both the royal family and the subjects that much sweeter. And they would all suffer the fate of her dear Diablo: turned to stone.

And finally, there were those three good fairies. She would have to think up something for them.

Maleficent agreed to her master's plan. So, with a wave of his hand, Maleficent's spirt shot up back to Earth where she went straight for Aurora's castle.

The spirit whisked inside the castle and found the crib where little Joan slept. Maleficent entered her new vessel.

The newborn's soul was small, too underdeveloped to resist the evil power of Maleficent's spirit. The fairy was pleased, taking over this little brat would be all too easy.

In the morning, the day of Joan's christening, Princess Aurora looked down at her sleeping baby girl and smiled.

Meanwhile, the three fairies were preparing to depart for Joan's christening. They could barely believe it, their little Aurora, a mother.

A demon appeared before them, much to their shock. The demon bragged about his master's plan to send Maleficent's spirit to possess Aurora's daughter, and that, due to the power of the master, it would be impossible to remove her from the child.

The fairies were horrified. Just when they thought they were rid of that monster, she was back with possibly her most evil act ever: corrupting an innocent child. They considered the demon's words, they might not be able to remove Maleficent completely from Joan, but, with all three of their magic wands, they could do their best to contain her evil presence.

The fairies rushed off to see Aurora, who warmly embraced her 'aunts' before they shared the terrible news with her.

Aurora was horrified. The evil fairy that cursed her and ruined her life had come back and was now trying to take over her little girl. But, she calmed down slightly when the fairies told her their plan.

At the christening, the three fairies all gave baby Joan the same gift: a wave of good magic to shield the young princess from temptation and evil. It banished Maleficent's spirit to the farthest reaches of the child's mind, allowing her to watch life from her eyes, but not influence her mind or actions in any way.

Joan grew up to be one of the kindest princesses in the kingdom's history, beloved by her parents, grandparents, and little brothers and sisters.

It was pure torture for Maleficent, being trapped in such a pure-hearted child. Having to call the pathetic infant she cursed, 'Mother', and the man who slew her, 'Father.' Then, there were all the other royal brats whom, due to Joan doting on them, she had to suffer through constantly.

All according to Satan's plan. It got rid of a potential rival and it allowed him to exercise some torture on a soul. After all, what could be worse for the 'Empress of all Evil' than to be held prisoner inside a human filled with good magic.

One day, long after the passing of King Stefan and Queen Leah, the time had come to arrange a marriage for Joan. The marriage arrangement was made with the king of a distant kingdom.

Joan bid farewell to her parents, who beamed with pride for her, and her younger siblings, who all adored her, before setting off to meet her betrothed.

However, while en route, a plague was spreading, eventually reaching the princess's retinue. Princess Joan of England caught the plague and quickly died.

The two souls inside her went to their ultimate destinations.

Princess Joan ascended to the kingdom of Heaven, where she reunited with her grandparents, and would await her family.

Maleficent, weakened beyond repair by her years spent inside Joan, was sent back to Hell. Despite her pleadings for more chances, her master sent her into the deepest, darkest pits of his domain, where she would never return.

After receiving news of the princess's death, the royal family, and the entire kingdom, went into grief.

But, King Philip comforted his wife and children by assuring them that Joan was in the kingdom of Heaven, where they would meet her again one day.

 **This was something different because I had difficulty imagining Maleficent settling down to have a baby with someone.**


	4. The Muntz Estate

James Muntz had lived a mundane life. At least in comparison to his younger brother, the great adventurer Charles Muntz, traveling the world in his airship 'The Spirit of Adventure'.

James was only a humble veterinarian, though he did inspire in his brother a love of dogs. Charles was an avid dog owner and, among many pursuits, an early advocate for animal rights.

Whereas James was mundane and stiff in social interactions, Charles knew how to be charming and charismatic.

Whenever Charles was home from one of his latest adventures, he would come straight to James' house, sit up in a chair, and entertain all his nephews and nieces about his fascinating stories.

But all that came to an abrupt end when Charles came home with his latest discovery-a forgotten bird type called a snipe. But then, 'experts' 'proved' that Charles' discovery was a fake.

Charles was distraught, feeling his reputation had been ruined. No matter how much fan-mail he continued to receive from his adoring fans or how much his family tried to reassure him.

To repair the damage caused to his name, Charles set out on his ship to find a living snipe and bring it back. He had a tearful farewell to James and the rest of his family before taking off. It would be the last time any of them would ever see him again.

…

Over the years, the Muntz family struggled to rehabilitate Charles' image to the general public. James decided to write a book-a biography of his brother- titled 'Adventure's Out There!' (based on his brother's catchphrase).

At a book signing, James met of the friendliest couples he had every met, a married couple who gushed to him how they were his brother's biggest fans.

If only you could be here, Charles…Like we said, your fans would never forget you,'- James sadly mused as he shook their hands.

Then, he signed their book 'To Carl and Ellie. Sincerely, James'.

…

Charles was searching through the bags of his latest victim. Another intruder trying to steal the bird for himself.

Inside the bag, he was stunned to find a book with his own catchphrase on it. And his brother's name.

James…

Charles went up to his study, where he read the book in one sitting. Afterwards, with a sad smile, he placed the book in one of his bookshelves.

…

By the time the floating house story had broke in the news, James had long since passed. His grandson, John was now running the Muntz estate.

So, John was most surprised when the owner of the floating house called him and asked for a meeting. Surprised, John decided to agree to meet with this Mr. Fredrickson.

John had the elder gentleman served coffee before they met privately in his study. There, Carl discussed his encounter with Charles. Having grown up on his grandpa's stories about their famous relative, John felt a range of feelings. Horror at what his uncle was said to do, anger at what his uncle was being accused of, and strong denial.

But John could sense from the look in Carl's eyes and his tone of voice that he was telling the truth.

Carl told John that he decided to come to him personally instead of divulging Charles' actions to the press, feeling that the Muntz family had a right to know before anyone else.

John was left to connect the great explorer his great-uncle had been to the madman he eventually became.


	5. Author's Note

While thinking up ideas for more one-shots, I realized some of the ideas could serve as stories on their own. Here are some examples:

-The Coachman's Granddaughter: a well-behaved little girl is doted upon by her grandfather, who gives her a donkey as a birthday present. The story follows as the girl's world view is shattered when she discovers the donkey's origins and the true nature of her grandfather's work.

-The Stepsisters: an examination of Anastasia and Drizella (via their relationships with their mother, late stepfather, and their stepsister)

-The Changeling: To gain revenge on Prince Phillip, Maleficent steals away his daughter with Aurora and replaces it with a changeling. The story follows the changeling grows up to decide whether she should follow the royal couple (who she believes are her parents) or the evil fairy that created her.

-The Bastard of Villeneuve: Gaston's illegitimate child (via an one-night stand) grows up alienated in the village after his father's demise. He gets swept up in the French Revolution-and the chance at retribution on 'the Beast' he holds responsible for all the misery in his life.

-The House of Gothel: about Gothel's descendants, particularly one girl whom she steals away to raise alongside the 'Lost Princess'.


End file.
